ブラックバブル BLACK BUBBLE
by Snxon8grf
Summary: Takdir tuhan tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Kenapa? Oh, sangat buruk! Membuatku sakit bertubi-tubi. Tapi, makhluk itu membangkitkan kesadaranku jika aku bisa merubahnya dengan sangat mudah. Membalaskan dendamku yang selama ini ku pendam dengan cara yang sangat menggiurkan. "...—Juga memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa aku tidak sebaik apa yang selama ini mereka ketahui." KAISOO


Tittle : Black Bubble

Summary : Takdir tuhan tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Kenapa? Oh, sangat buruk! Membuatku sakit bertubi-tubi. Tapi, makhluk itu membangkitkan kesadaranku jika aku bisa merubahnya dengan sangat mudah. Membalaskan dendamku yang selama ini ku pendam dengan cara yang sangat menggiurkan. "...—_**Juga memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa aku tidak sebaik apa yang selama ini mereka ketahui.**_"

Genre : romance, semi angst gaje/?, supernatural.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek & oc find by ur self

**WARNING!**

**I TOLD YOU! IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS PAIR, OR THIS PLOT, ETC GO AWAY FROM MY FICT! NO PLAGIAT HERE MURNI KARYA SAYA! DILARANG BASH! KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN MELANGKAH KELUAR! TERIMA KASIH!**

**P.S**

**TYPO YANG BERSERAKAN, EYD YANG TIDAK TEPAT TOLONG DIMAKLUMI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN JANTUNGAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Abeoji. Kenapa kau datang lagi ke tempat itu? Abeoji terlalu sering mabuk, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan..."_

"_Diamlah tengik!"_

"_Eomma, kau tidak menginap disini? Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

"_Urus saja urusanmu! Lagipula disana aku lebih bahagia!"_

"_Hyung, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau tidak pergi balapan lagi, kan?"_

"_Aku seperti ini untuk makan kita, bodoh! Gara-gara kau, kita jadi melarat! Harusnya kau sadar itu parasit!"_

"_Wajamu terlihat berseri, Baek? Berbagilah denganku."_

"_Dia melamarku! Aku akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol! Terimakasih Kyung! Aku sangat bahagia!"_

"Merenung lagi, eoh?"

Kyungsoo sedikit meneggakkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya **sosok **itu datang mengunjungi-nya. Walaupun begitu, ia merasa nyaman. Karena hanya sosok itulah yang mau mendengarkan keluhannya.

"Bagaimana orang-orang itu?" Kyungsoo menatap sosok itu sayu, sementara sosok itu menatap balik Kyungsoo dengan datar.

"Abeoji masih pulang pda saat matahari hamper terbit. Eomma, kurasa ia masih kesal denganku karena aku bangun di mana semua orang sudah sangat berusaha merelakanku. Begitu juga dengan hyung. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan keselamatannya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas beratnya. Tatapannya beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Namun, dibalik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, telapak tangannya terkepal kuat, melampiaskan rasa lelah yang selama ini ia alami.

"Dan Byun Baek Hyun, besok tepat hari pernikahannya. "kelopak matanya menutup sesaat saat merasakan matanya memanas dan membuat sebuah genangan air.

"Bukankah itu bahagia?"

"Ya."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Kyung?" tubuh ringkihnya sempat terlonjak kaget. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa," jawab Kyungsoo disertai dengan tawa canggung.

"Jangan membuatku takut." Pinta Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, lalu matanya menelisik seisi ruangan tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna mendapati sebuah botol kecil tembus pandang dengan isi beberapa butir obat di nakas samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Matanya menyipit untuk menghitung ada berapa butir benda di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak meminum obatmu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku meminumnya."

"Jangan bohong, Kyung. Obatmu masih enam butir. Sama seperti kemarin saat aku datang." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Baek? Aku tidak mau kau besok kelelahan." Ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merengut. "Jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Ini sudah sore, dan kau belum meminum obatmu!"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Aku sudah bilang, tidak akan ada lagi yang menginginkanku. Lagi pula, waktuku hamper habis." Ujarnya pelan. Baekhyun mendelik. "Ya! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak suka! Ku pastikan Chanyeol tidak mau mendengar ini. Terlebih darimu!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambilkan Kyungsoo segelas air beserta botol obat Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah, agar kau cepat sehat."

Dengan tersenyum miris, Kyungsoo meminum obatnya yang tidak sama sekali akan membantunya. Lalu Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Istirahatlah..." Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seharusnya, Baekhyun lah yang beristirahat.

"Pulanglah Baek. Aku tidak mau kau besok terlihat buruk."

"berjanjilah, besok kau akan melihatku dengan keadaan baik." Sosok itu terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Oh, Kyungsoo kecil yang malang.

"Pasti."

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika ku tinggal?"

"Ya..."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." Pamit Baekhyun.

Sosok itu menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan kehadirannya. Malam ini.

"Apa kau tahu, hari menyenangkan apa hari ini?"

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa hari dimana sosok ini akan menagih janjinya, yaitu mengambil jiwa-nya. Seutuhnya, untuk selamanya. Kyungsoo melirik jendela yang masih terbuk alebar tersebut. Memandang sayu sosok yang mentap datar kearahnya. "Apa harus secepat inikah hari itu datang?"

Sosok itu mengibaskan sayap hitam besar nan indah namun membunuh kebanggaannya. Lalu ia menyibak sedikit jubahnya yang warnanya senada dengan warna sayap hitamnya. "Sungguh, apa kau masih mau datang ke pernikahan penghianat-penghianat itu? Alias kekasih—dan sahabatmu itu?" terselip nada tak suka dari pertanyaan yang diluncurkan sosok tersebut.

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji."

Sosok itu menggeram. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali datar. "Setengah hari. Seusai mempelai pria mencium pasangannya."

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merenung. Ia menatap kosong gelas minumnya yang berada diatas nakas.

"Apakah, aku boleh meminta tiga permohonan, darimu?" Sosok itu hanya diam berfikir. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Bolehkah aku tau, siapa namamu?" raut wajah sosok itu berubah menjadi waspada. "Kai"

"Kai." Ulang Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang kedua," ujar Kyungsoo menggantung untuk mengambil nafas. Sejujurnya ia raguragu untuk meminta hal ini. Tapi ia lelah. Ia lelah menjadi orang baik yang lemah.

"Ubahlah aku menjadi sepertimu. Iblis pencabut nyawa."

Permintaan Kyungsoo yang kedua telak membuat sudut bibir Kai—sosok itu tertarik keatas. Membuat sebuah seringai tajam. Sehingga ia tidak sabar mendengar apa permintaan Kyungsoo ketiga. "Yang ketiga?"

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya untuk esok hari." Ujar Kyungsoo cepat. Kai mengangguk. "Akan ku kabulkan yang tadi itu." Lalu diam menenggelamkan mereka, sebelum Kai berkata untuk terakhir kalinya untuk mala mini.

"Sampai jumpa besok siang." Lalu jendela kamar Kyungsoo terbanting keras hingga menutup bersamaan dengan melesatnya sosok itu. Kai. Sang iblis kematian. Kyungsoo mengehla nafasnya. Mata tidak bisa sama sekali terpejam hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Fikirannya terlalu melayang-layang jauh.

'_besok, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan segalanya...'_

_I bring you in my mind like this_

_Even the long moment, I remember_

_Again today, if only I can see you back_

_For just a moment_

Bau ruangan ini. Dekorasi tempat ini. Pria tampan yang sedang berdiri diatas altar. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sejenak. Sekelebat bayangan kenangan ia dan pria tersebut saat masih menjalin hubungan. Saat-saat dimana ia belum tertidur dan melakukan perjanjian dengan sang iblis, Kai.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan gagahnya disana. Menantikan kedatangan Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sempat beradu pandang. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyapa Kyungsoo. Tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Dan kasihan. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Chanyeol belum memutuskan hubungan apa antara dia dan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo bertambah hancur.

_I can't say anything than I want to die_

_I can't take on life without you_

_I only wait for you to return_

_Now you're not here but,_

_Please, I miss you so much. I love you_

Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tersebut dengan tersenyum pasi. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit itu. Rasa yang sangat menikam. Sangat mengganggu. Namun ia harus kuat. Ia hanya ingin di saat terakhirnya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahagia. Terutama, merekalah orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Musik tiba-tiba mengalun dalam gereja tersebut. Kyungsoo dan undangan lainnya berdiri untuk menghormati mempelai pengantin. Baekhyun, dengan menggandeng ayahnya berjalan perlahan san beriringan di atas karpet merah tertersebut kearah altar, di mana Chanyeol berada.

Ayah Baekhyun sudah meyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Sang pastor tersenyum lalu membuka alkitabnya dan mulai membacakan janji suci yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"_**Bukankah itu bahagia?"**_

Terngiang perkataan sinis Kai kemarin malam.

Tes...

'_tidak Kyung... jangan lagi...'_

Tes...

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari gereja. Meninggalkan saat dimana sang kekasih dan sahabatnya berciuman di depan banyak orang. Sebagai symbol bukti bahwa mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

_I'm fool—I can't let you Go_

_I run out of breath, crazily_

_I try to push you all night_

_But still..._

"Kyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo sontak berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang nyaring tersebut. Dan yang pasti hipotesisnya tidak akan salah. Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Kyung?! Apa kau habis menangis?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mengantuk. Kau taukan bagaimana aku?" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bernafas lega. "Aku kira..."

"Kau meninggalkan pesta Baek? Kembalilah..." Baekhyun cemberut mendengar usiran halus dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sensitive sekali. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi lalu tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus untuk beberapa detik. Menerpa helaian rambut mereka. **Sosok itu datang**—Kai. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tersenyum lebar meanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, hey!"

"Aku ingin, jangan sampai kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Kalian harus tetap akur."

"tentu saja Kyung."

"Dan bisakah kau mengatakan pada abeoji, eomma dan hyungku untuk meninggalkan hal-hal buruk dalam hidup mereka?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau sudah siap?" sosok itu muncul di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik Kai datar lalu ia kembali fokus kepada Baekhyun.

"Tik...tok...tik...tok... Kau kehabisan waktu." Desis Kai.

"Baek, aku benar-benar harus pergi!"

"Kyungsoo tunggu dulu! Kau mau pergi kemana?!" tahan Baekhyun sambil mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan jari lentik Baekhyun secara lembut.

"Kau pasti tak membiarkan aku pergi jika kau tau..."

_I can't say anything else than I want to die_

_I can't take on a life without you_

_I only wait for you to return_

_Now you're not here_

_Please, ia miss you so much. I love you_

"Kau harus ingat dengan apa yang aku pesankan Baek. Jangan sekali-kalinya kau melupakannya! Aku sudah sangat kehabisan waktu!"

"Beritahu aku dulu Kyung! Jangan membuatku takut!" tangis Baekhyun pecah.

"Kyungsoo kau lihat anak itu? Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kyungsoo! Kembali!"

"Ambilah bola anak itu, di sebrang jalan. Kau melihatnya?"

"Algaeshimida..."

"Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Chanyeol! Hentikan Kyungsoo!"

"Lakukan sekarang Kyung... aku menunggumu..."

"Kyungsoo!"

_Satu..._

"KYUNGSOO!"

_Dua..._

"AWAS!"

_Tiga..._

_BRUGH!_

"Astaga Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kyungsoo! Bangun!"

_I miss you to death_

_If only the heavens will allow you to me_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung dengan panic mengahampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di jalan begitu saja. Dengan terbalutkan darah segar.

"Kyung! Ku mohon! Bangun!"

"Siapapun telfon ambulance!"

_Even if i die, i can't leave, I can't cast you aride_

_Oh no, what am I anyway?_

_Even if I die, I can't leave, I love you_

_Don't leave me here_

_Please, please, please, I love you_

"Sangat sedih bukan pemandangan di bawah sana?" gumam Kai. Kyungsoo turun perlahan, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai.

"Ya." Kyungsoo kembali terbang. Melambung tinggi. Mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada jubah Kai beberapa saat lalu yang Kai berikan saat ia sadar sudah berada di rengkuhan Kai dengan bertelanjang. Seperti seseorang yang baru lahir. Dia sadar betul apa yang telah terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Ia sangat enggan melihat jasadnya yang mengerikan. Namun akhirnya ia kembali melesat turun. "Apa seperti ini rasanya? Di selimuti rasa dendam, namun aku sangat menikmatinya." Ungkap Kyungsoo. Sudut bibir Kai tertarik keatas.

"Bolehkah, aku meminta permohonan terakhirku?" kalimat itu telak membuat perhatian Kai teralih dari kejadian dramatis bawah.

"Bisakah, aku mencintaimu?"

Seringai lebar Kai muncul. "Tentu saja." Suara nyaring khas sirine ambulance terdengar. Semakin lama suara tersebut makin kecil bersamaan dengan semakin jauh van itu melaju. Tinggalah beberapa orang yang di kenal Kyungsoo. Termasuk Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

"Keluarkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan soal penghianat-penghianat itu." Gumam Kai. Untuk pertamakalinya, Kyungsoo menyeringai licik. "Bolehkah?"

"Bukankah itu kewajiban, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggenggam telapak tangan Kai. Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangan tersebut. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Kai. Ia kelelahan karena hari ini terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi, ia belum pernah merasa senyaman ini dengan seseorang. "Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku."

Kai mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang kau akan dahului?"

Kyungsoo melirik pria yang paing tinggi, yang sedang mencoba menenangkan pria yang berada di pelukannya. Seringai tajam terukir di bibir indahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan penderitaan yang lebih dari pada apa yang kurasakan. Terlebih untuk Byun Baek, sahabat terbaikku—

—_**Juga memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa aku tidak sebaik apa yang selama ini mereka ketahui.**_"

**END**

Sekian untuk ff abal pertama saya! Thanks for reading!

Review please? :')


End file.
